Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,941 discloses a fastening apparatus of the type introduced hereinabove, comprising lateral positioning means, but with only one possible spacing.
Document FR 2 383 755 also discloses such an apparatus, with a lateral positioning screw which demands extremely fine adjustment.